


Some People Call This Wisdom (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Dom Erik, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: Erik has had enough of hearing how he should and should not act.





	Some People Call This Wisdom (Fictober Submission)

Yvonne and Erik sat down for an evening of Netflix as the weather grew cold outside. Yvonne felt particularly more like a homebody during cooler months, so she kept herself snuggled up to her man at any chance she could get.

They watched a movie that had been in Yvonne’s cue for more than a minute. It was a chick flick movie essentially, which made Erik roll his eyes and sigh every other minute of dialogue. Yvonne however loved it, tearing up when the characters decided to put their love on the back burner, cursing anybody that stood in their way and sighing romantically as the characters made love for the first time, so sweetly and passionately.

When the credits rolled, Yvonne sat up, crossing her arms in a huff. Erik barely noticed, thanking God for the conclusion as he picked up the remote to choose something else. “What’s up with you? I watched your movie, like you asked.”

“That’s not it, Erik. Did you see what happened?” Yvonne asked, irritated.

Erik leaned back, looking at the ceiling. “The two white folks wanted to open a cake shop but the business went under and they broke up but realized love was more than business and got together for richer or poorer. Am I close?”

Yvonne blinked a couple times. “That was actually a pretty good synopsis, but that’s not what I am asking for! They looked so damn happy right?”

Erik nodded. “Their acting left a lot to be desired, but there was chemistry, yeah.”

“But….did you see how he spoke to her? So nice and kind and gentle?”

Erik looked around expectantly. “Uh huh…”

Yvonne throws her hands up. “Why aren’t you ever that sweet with me! You are always so damn nasty, and ignorant with me. What about softness, romance and shit. What don’t you treat me like a lady for once!”

Yvonne gets up, picking up discarded snack wrappers heading to the trash. Erik groans, following her.

“That shit ain’t real on the movies, you know? They show people in a bubble, with controlled situations to make the plot go smooth. That ain’t real life, baby!”

Yvonne looks back at him with contempt. “Oh, sure. Think being good to your woman is make believe. Well I’m telling you what I want, so you can either oblige, or step, Erik. I’m sick of it!”

Yvonne goes to the dishes to start rinsing them off and loading them up. “And it couldn’t kill you to do some damn chores around here, instead of me picking up after you all the fucking time!”

Erik stands beside her. “The hell is this all comin from? Didn’t we just watch some lovey dovey bullshit, and you come off of it like your ass itch or somethin? Makin demands and shit? The fuck is wrong with you?”

Yvonne tosses a dish roughly into the dishwasher, closing it up to start. “Oh well shit, I guess nothing, Erik. Forget all I fucking said in the meantime. Aight?”

Yvonne rinses her hands off as Erik encroaches behind her. “You want me to talk sweet and nice to you?”

Yvonne, unphased, “I’m not repeating myself.”

Erik brings his hand around to her belly, holding her close. “You want me to tell you that you’re my everything? That you’re the reason I wake up and hustle to get shit done. You wanna hear that?”

Yvonne freezes, hearing all that she wants to. “Yeah…that sounds nice…”

Erik turns her around. “You wanna know how just seeing you get up and get ready everyday, lookin all cute and shit, makes me wanna take you down on sight? Cuz you’re so damn sexy, I can’t help but get hard at the mention of your name?”

Yvonne presses her thighs together as she leans back on the sink. “You’re getting a little dirty again, but it’s still not bad…”

Erik sneers as his hand reaches her waistband. “Nah, cuz you tellin me one thing, when your body is doing something else. You don’t like it when I make your pussy throb like it is now?”

Yvonne shakes her head. “I don’t know what you talkin about.”

Erik takes his hand between her legs, forcing her thighs apart with his knee. “You know what I’m sayin. You talkin all this cash shit, but you’re quiet now. You got that heat on you, I feel it.”

Yvonne grabs his shirt. “You a damn bastard. I asked you to treat me-”

Erik, grips her legs up, sitting her on the edge of the sink. “You a lady now? You wanna be a lady? Why your legs open so easily for me then? I ain’t even gotta try!”

Yvonne was tired of his games. He switched the subject on her too quick and she couldn’t take it anymore as she reached for his fly.

Erik looked down. “Is that what a good girl does? Reach for niggas dick instead of asking first? You need some training, obviously.”

Yvonne was taking her own shorts down as she tried to keep from falling in the sink. “Erik, I ain’t worried about that no more. I want you to fuck me.”

Erik stepped back, scratching his chin. “Wooow. Look at little sweet Bo Peep, just giving in to the wolf. I told you already, I want you to ask me. I can’t get no sweet talk too?”

Yvonne sat on the sink spread for Erik, touching herself to relieve some of her tension built up. “Please, I just want you inside of me. I’ll be good.” She whined.

Erik undid his pants. “You remember this next time you ask me for some Disney Princess bullshit. You ain’t a lady, but you MY lady. And my lady takes dick like a dirty, fucking champ. My lady creams for me before I even stick her with it. My lady begs me for air while that pussy chokes the life out my dick for more.”

Yvonne’s nods as she pulls Erik to her, stroking him to his peak hardness before lining him up to her entrance. "I understand, baby. Forgive me, but I need this so bad….“ She gasps as his tips enters her, putting her hand to his belly.

“Nah, baby girl, chill with that. Move ya hand, put that pipe in your lap, you don’t know how to act.” Erik scolds her as he presses his hips forward to penetrate her deeper. Yvonne buckled under the pressure, gripping the back of his neck as he took down her authority stroke by stroke.

“This is the pussy I like to see. You tryna white my dick out as I speak, but that shit ain’t goin nowhere. It’s stayin in this pussy.” Erik growls as he throttles Yvonne’s box in retaliation.

Yvonne tries to speak. “Ohhh, Erik! You ain’t gotta do me like this. Come on, eat me out. I need a break!”

Erik smacks the side of her ass, ignoring her request. “Lick you for what? You better shut up and take this nut. I’m tired of you tellin me off. Fucking cum already.”

Yvonne whines, tearing at his hair for stability. “I….am….cumming…I…can’t…stop….”

Erik grips her legs up on his shoulders to go in deeper. “You need to quit interrupting your pussy talkin to me, I’m tryna listen. Play with that shit so I can finish your motor mouth ass up.”

Erik grips her hair at the root as he fucks her more deliberately, giving her the long stroke that she so desperately needed, that romantic shit that could get her pregnant if she wasn’t careful.

Yvonne’s face stretched like a Salvador Dali painting when she seized up in climax as every muscle in her body was exerted by the force. Erik felt the shock waves on his through her walls, just like he liked it. He pops his dick out of her as her legs fall down, and cums right on her stomach in streams, tapping the last drops off on her belly button.

Erik pulls his pants off to head upstairs and clean up, leaving her splayed and coated in his seed like a blasphemous sacrificial lamb.

“You swear you fucking know what I want Erik. You ain’t shit for that.” Yvonne says in between exhales.

“Just look at you. I know from experience. Some people call this wisdom.”


End file.
